Riley's Temple Guide
Writer: Riley Last Updated: August 23rd, 2018 At the Forgotten Temple, you can fight Temple Spirits to get Approvals, elite sets, and more. Click here to see the temple drops on different levels. Make a ranged character (Professor, Sniper, or even Gunslinger) of the Collector path. Collectors are generally fit for farming. After you are done getting your Collector through the chapters, you can turn it into a Raider, Gemologist, Archaeologist, etc. Even with this guide, you will likely still die at the temple (Heaven knows I still do. Heh heh). Don't be discouraged. Just pick yourself up and get back in there, champ! Choosing the Collector Path # Make a character. # Level it to 800/250. # Go to @jump 185 210. # Submit the items to the General. Visit his page for more info on the items. # You should receive a professional set. # Talk to Sophia. Choose the Collector path. # Talk to Sophia one more time after that. # Say hi to your path mentor Lili (@jump 162 262) Try to get your hands on some Bubble Gum from Lucky Me or buy it from the mall (@whosell bubble gum). This will increase drop rates or your chances of getting items. Basic Card Build You will need 100% neutral + fire res and 100 H. MDEF (left side). I specialize in Professor, so adjust it to your own class accordingly. Check your resistances using the @eleresist command. Check your MDEF in Alt+A; the left side should be 100. Check @whereis and use @alootid + (Example: @whereis leib olmai and @alootid +leib olmai card He's at Playground Kid @jump 258 183) Decard at the Wise Old Woman (@jump 223 194) Headgear Cards (Order doesn't matter, unless you switch) Kiel D-01 Card (4) (If you don't need Kiels, then add more Leib Olmai. If your fire res is at least 100%, then use Giant Hornet Card from Playground Kid for wind res) Gibbet Card (4) Leib Olmai Card (4) Armor Cards RSX-0806 (1) Goat (3) Shield Tatacho (2) (Warper NPC > Fields > Manuk Fields > Manuk Field 3] Manteau Jakk (1) Raydric (3) Boots Megalith (4) (If you don't need all 4 to reach 100 MDEF, then use FBH Card for magic class. Use Sophia's Blessing to make up for FBH's SP loss. One Moonlight Flower Card counters the Marsh Of Abyss) Weapon (Refine at the Refine Master) Sniper: Glorious Hunter Bow > Luna Bow (from Bows shop @jump 167 172) Professor: Glorious Arc/Cure Wand > Piercing Staff (from Staffs / Rods shop @jump 161 148) Seals Bloody Knight (1) Stormy Knight (1) Turtle General (1) Mutant Dragonoid (1) Spirits Professor: Necromancer (4) Sniper: Turtle General; Phreeoni (amounts are up to you; you can go half-half or 4 of one, I guess) Accessories Ring of Flame Lord (2) Professor: Spirits Acc 1: Imp Card (4) Acc 2: Imp Card (4) Seals Acc: Owl Duke (2); Owl Baron (2); Wind Ghost (2); Gazeti (2) Stats Use stat commands like /str+ 250 If you're a magic class, don't use the Healer. Her Blessing buff increases INT, and if you have too much INT to the point where your MATK goes past 65,534, then it will overflow and reset. Use yggdrasil berries instead (from Baphomet Jr. in prt_maze03). Class: Professor Stats: INT (main), VIT (support). Check your MATK (Alt+A) while you add INT. Make sure that it doesn't go past 65,534 or it will reset. Class: Sniper or Gunslinger Stats: Max DEX. Rest to VIT. Category:Guides